Strings
by Skittles the Sugar Fairy
Summary: Kuwabara and Kurama talk about little things in life. Kuwabara explains what he sees. The threads that hold their group together. Takes place a little while after Talk.


**Strings**

**Kuwabara and Kurama talk about little things in life. Kuwabara explains what he sees. The threads that hold their group together. Takes place a little while after talk.**

"This is the last year. This is the last year." Kurama chanted softly to himself as he carefully stuffed all of the cards and chocolates and everything else that any girl (or guy) had shoved into his locker in hopes of something being returned on White Day in his bag.

Kurama made his way swiftly, darting through alleys and whatever way he could find to get home as quickly as he could. He had no intention of being caught on his way home by some brave boy or girl. Stealthily, he opened the door to his own home and snuck easily into his own room. He set his bag by his bed and then almost with a religious intent, threw every one of the horrid gifts he had received into the garbage.

Kurama sighed and took a quick glance at the clock. It was Friday and Shuuchi was going to stay the night at a friends while his Mother and Step-Father went on a romantic date. They weren't going to be home till some time very late. Which left Kurama plenty of time to make the trip to Genkai's and back without being caught.

He changed out of his school clothes and grabbed a snack before he practically ran out of the door. There was still a chance that someone from school would recognize or spot him, something that Kurama was not looking forward too. Sometimes being drop-fucking-dead-gorgeous really sucked.

The trip to and on the trains was thankfully uneventful. The trip to Genkai's was a little less so. He was almost home-free when a girl from his school spotted him. What she was doing so far out of the city, Kurama had no clue, but he knew he had to get away.

So he did the only sensible thing that came to mind.

He set a distraction and ran.

Hey, he was a kitsune. That meant he would rather use tricks and other things than deal with a confrontation. Sheesh, how else do you think one managed to live a millennium?

Thankfully the rest of the trip to Genkai's was uneventful. When he arrived, Kurama was quick to note that besides Kuwabara, Genkai's temple was empty.

"Hey Kurama, watcha doin'?" Kuwabara asked amiably as the kitsune plopped down gracefully beside him.

"Honestly? Hiding. I hate Valentines Day. It's the stupidest human holiday ever." Kurama replied with a sigh. And White Day would be just as bad, seeing all those disappointed faces.

"Yah, there are better ones out there, huh?" Kuwabara said with a laugh and scratched the back of his head in an almost sheepish sort of way.

"I favour All Hollows Eve myself..." Kurama said with a sly grin, which left Kuwabara laughing.

"I'm sure you do. I kinda like Valentines Day though, it's kinda nice to have a day dedicated to the person you love." Kuwabara said, still smiling as he thought of Yukina.

"If you say so Kuwabara..." Kurama said, his eyes closing as he laid back on the grass.

"It is! It doesn't even have to be that special someone. It can just be a time to let your friends and family know that you really care. Bah...or maybe it's just because of my spiritual awareness that I like it so much." Kuwabara said, turning his head up to watch the clouds move slowly across the sky.

"Spiritual awareness? What does _that _have to do with Valentines?" Kurama asked, opening one eye to stare peculiarlessly at Kuwabara.

"My spiritual awarness lets me see lots of things. Sometimes, when people have really strong relationships with other people I can see these...strings...that connect them. It's really kinda cool, especially around Valentines because all the different kinds of strings are brighter and stronger." Kuwabara explained as he lowered his eyes to stare into the forest surrounding Genkai's Temple.

"That's...different" Kurama replied, still watching Kuwabara.

"I guess...do you wanna know what I see when I look at the people I know?" Kuwabara asked as he finally looked away from the scenery around them to meet Kurama's eyes.

"Why not?" Kurama said, his eyes twinkling as he stretched out comfortably. It was great to be able to get away from the city like this without having to go to the Makai.

"When I look at you or me or Hiei or Yuusuke I see thick yellow rope tying all of us together. I see a thin blue string between Hiei and Yukina, just like the one between me and my Sis'. Isee the same one tying Genkai and Yuusuke together. I see a small red one tying Yukina and I together. Just like I see one tying you to Hiei and I see the same string between Yuusuke and Hiei. And you know what all of it means?"

"Mmm?"

"That no matter what happens, all of us will be tied together. Cause that's what string does"

_**...Not Quite the ending I wanted but...eh.**_


End file.
